Naruto Joined Anbu With Sasuke
by Pink ranger 13
Summary: One day Naruto joined Anbu and leaves team seven
1. Chapter 1

One day in Konoha in the land of fire and Naruto said" I want to becoming anbu black cops" and sasuke said leave team 7 come join us and Naruto said "okay."

Bernadette said "I am stay with Sakura and our ninja Sensei Kakashi and hopeful lee we will get A new team seven member so Naruto I Hear everything that you and sasuke were about and I tell kakashi he was anbu black cops in back in the day .

"But now he our sensei" said Bernadette. "Naruto I well tell Sakura that you have a crush on her "said Bernadette . Naruto you well us know what you doing said Bernadette." So Naruto you well coming back to team seven if anything go wrong" said Bernadette and Naruto said "yes". So "Naruto see you later "said Bernadette and tell sasuke I hi sasuke from Bernadette . Naruto I well tell Sakura hi from Naruto and Kakashi

"Too I well tell them in person "said Bernadette . Here is link to a video and watch it

http/youtu.be/8NQQntLNAxc

"Now I'm on my team grounds and now are going to training with our ninja sensei kakashi: said Bernadette .

"Where is naruto" said kakashi sensei and he left for us sasuke with Anbu said Bernadette .

"What "said kakashi sensei and Sakura said" too" . "That is dangerous "said kakashi sensei and "I one was a Anbu black cops myself "said kakashi sensei .

"So Kakashi sensei that we going to do" said Bernadette.

Kakashi sensei will we get a new team member Kakashi sensei said" yes and in two days we are have a new team seven member " said Kakashi sensei.

"Sakura and Bernadette and Kakashi sensei still on team seven and can't wait for our new team members "said Bernadette .

"So that all today "said Kakashi sensei . two days later kakashi sensei said "we will have the new team members of team seven today and we will meet them here soon . "

Their names our Sai and Rini and their ages are 10 . " They our new team members and they are kind like us . one them is a girl like us and other is a boy" said Bernadette and kakashi said "yes that right Bernadette."


	2. Chapter 2

New mission

Today is a new mission for the ninja war said Bernadette.

But been three years seen Naruto join anbu ops

so are new team members are Rini and Sai been here three Years so they are third teen now ." But I didn't tell sakura about Naruto have a crush on her "said Bernadette

"Then a bad guy show up in the ninja war and his name is Zachary dangerous "said Bernadette.

"Then he attack us with sword "said sakura .

"Poor us and its really hurt bad "said Rini .

Then Sasuke and Naruto show up and said "do you need help "said Naruto and Sasuke and Bernadette said "yes ."

"Then Naruto and Sasuke attack Zachary dangerous at his face "said Rini .

Also Kakashi sensei said "yay Naruto and Sasuke came here to help us ".

"Then Zachary dangerous attack us again and Naruto

stopped it with his jusu" said Bernadette .

"But then Zachary attack again with his sword at Sasuke and naruto "said Kakashi sensei .

"But then a another bad guy show up and his name is axe dangerous "said Bernadette .

"Also He is Zachary brother who came to help him "said Sai,

"Then axe attack sasuke from between his legs "said Sai .

"Then Zachary attack a third time at team seven and Kakashi sensei is really hurt bad from it "said Bernadette .

"Then Bernadette called extra help from the Leaf village so

they can beat the two brothers named axe and Zachary dangerous "said Sai .

They said "they will been here in a few hours from our village "said Bernadette . Then a few hours later "they Finally here and attack those two brothers "said sakura. "also we win the battle against those two brothers who were bad guy" said Rini .

"Thank you Sasuke and Naruto for help us "said Bernadette And sakura and Kakashi sensei .

also Rini and Sai said "too ."


	3. Chapter 3

Team seven find out Rini is sailor moon daughter

One day later Naruto said "Bernadette why did you didn't tell Sakura about the crush ? "

Bernadette said "because she like Sasuke better then you Naruto ."

Then Rini said "I miss Serena from sailor moon ."

Bernadette said "what don't tell me your her daughter as sailor mini moon ". "yup "said Rini ."

I didn't know what at first a sailor scout joined my team seven "said Bernadette . Also Bernadette said" yay" .

"Soon Serenawill show up as sailor moon "said Bernadette . "Yeah "said Rini from Sailor moon .

Then Luna the cat from Sailor moon said "there are Rini ". Then Rini said "is Serena is dead and and The sailor scouts ? " ."Yup "said Luna the cat .

"It's time to you being sailor moon and I have to find new sailor scouts "said Luna the cat.

"Yes" said Rini . Also Rini said "my time to being sailor moon ."

"Then a new villain show up named Queen Anger of Megaforce "said Luna the cat

"Also thanks to hergot rid of sailor moon and the sailor scouts "said Luna the cat.


End file.
